one hundred drops of blood
by ncfan
Summary: One hundred Naruto pairing drabbles. 100 word drabbles. Multiple pairings.
1. SasuSaku: One Hundred Drops of Blood

**Title**: One Hundred Drops of Blood**  
Characters/Pairing**: SasuSaku**  
Author's Note**: Here's how it goes. Each drabble will be exactly one hundred words, and each will be of a different het pairing. No pairing will repeat itself, and _all_ the pairings will be het. I'm accepting requests, but _not_ of yaoi/shonen-ai, yuri/shoujo-ai or any pairing I have already done. Or any pairing I am violently opposed to. Also, I'm aware that I already have another pairing drabble collection, but _Iris_ is as dead as dust so I'm starting over here.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Her rose-colored hair caught in her mouth as she whipped around, heart racing. The sky blistered above her and everything seemed to crack.

"Sakura." Oh, how the simple act of saying her name could still impale her heart on a kunai.

Black eyes pierced her skin for a brief moment, before Sasuke moved away, body still tensed for battle, to deal with Naruto and Kakashi.

That was when she realized.

She was still in love with him.

And Sakura bled her hundred drops of blood, watching them spill to the ground like blood, all for him, and he never cared.


	2. SasuTema: In Need of Rest

**Title**: In Need of Rest**  
Characters/Pairing**: SasuTema**  
Author's Note**: Okay, **Blueberry Absinth** supplied the pairing, but the drabble itself is also inspired by a picture I saw once. If you go to Photobucket and type in "Sasuke Temari" it should show up pretty soon. Also, just want to clear up something with requests. Please: Only **one** request per reviewer for each chapter. Just to keep it from getting backlogged.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **Blueberry Absinth** for the idea.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Her surprise when he shows up soon evaporates into understanding. Temari has brothers, and she can read a boy accordingly.

It's the Chunin Exam. She's from Suna, he from Konoha. Technically, they should be considered enemies, at this point. And, to be honest, Temari didn't think the Uchiha boy liked her all that much.

But it doesn't seem to have stopped him from falling asleep in her hotel room.

With her fingers nestled in his hair and his head against one of her knees, Temari smiles a little bit.

Guess all Sasuke needed was a nap to sweeten his mood.


	3. LeeHina: Getting Out More

**Title**: Getting Out More**  
Characters/Pairing**: LeeHina**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **Annacat101**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata's glad she's not allergic to pollen as the white rose is thrust into her face. She stares around it to the one who holds it.

"Hello, Lee-san." Hinata behaves as though this is a normal occurrence, which it's not.

Lee smiles brightly and immediately makes his intentions know. "Hinata-san, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to supper tonight?"

Oh, a date.

_Tenten-san says I should get out more_. Hinata doesn't ask Lee about Sakura as she considers it.

"Okay."

"Wonderful!"

He gives her the rose as he leaves, and Hinata, smiling slightly, breathes in its scent.


	4. ObiMiko: Obito's First Crush

**Title**: Obito's First Crush**  
Characters/Pairing**: Obito x Mikoto**  
Author's Note**: This obviously won't be reciprocal as I portray Mikoto as being Obito's aunt by marriage. Sorry to anyone who wanted to see reciprocal. And remember everyone, reviews are what I live for.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **Taryn Streambattle**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Though seven-year-old Obito will deny it, he has officially become infatuated with his first crush.

And he meets her the day she gets married to his uncle.

Twenty-year-old Uchiha Mikoto has had an arranged marriage to Fugaku, and though she does not go to the altar happy, she still has a smile up and ready like a good noblewoman—Mikoto is the daughter of the last clan head.

Obito is present at the ceremony, and he's not listening to the priest.

He just thinks about how pretty Mikoto is in that white kimono, with her hair streaming down her back.


	5. MinaKon: Remind You of Me

**Title**: Remind You of Me**  
Characters/Pairing**: Minato x Konan**  
Author's Note**: Huge amounts of crack involved, but I portray them as being the same age, and they were both the students of Jiraiya, so it could, potentially, have some spark.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

They meet during a lull in the war, when both are nineteen. Minato notices her pale beauty and Konan sees his blue eyes. They are so like Yahiko's were, and Konan stares wistfully at him.

Minato can't fail to notice.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" They are alone in a deserted store. "Can I help you?"

She shakes her head. "No." Konan's voice is small. "You remind me of someone I knew."

There's suddenly a hand on her shoulder, and Minato's smile is kind. "Then we can get to know each other better, so I can remind you of me."

Konan smiles.


	6. KibaHina: Nothing Like Them

**Title**: Nothing Like Them**  
Characters/Pairing**: KibaHina**  
Author's Note**: Ehh, I had to do this pairing eventually, so I decided to do it now instead of later.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **Waqt**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Come on, Hinata! The dogs'll love you."

Hinata's face tinges pink and Kiba can't resist rolling his eyes. "It's not the dogs I'm worried about, Kiba-kun," she whispers. "Will your family be alright with—"

"Look, Hinata. Mom's out today so it's just my sister Hana. She never says 'No' to _anyone_ who wants to commune with the animals. Come on. You'll love it."

"If you say so, Kiba-kun," Hinata murmurs again in her soft voice.

Kiba frowns a little bit. She's completely unlike any of the women in his family.

And frankly, he doesn't think that's a bad thing.


	7. SaiKarin: Life Into the Mannequin

**Title**: Life Into the Mannequin**  
Characters/Pairing**: SaiKarin**  
Author's Note**: Requests are open and words can't describe how much I would appreciated it if someone would drop a line, in the form of a review.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Those black eyes shouldn't be so dead, Karin decides. There ought to be life in them, as there should be life in the eyes of all things.

Maybe she takes an interest because she's seen far too many dead things in her time, and wants to give something life.

Karin grins and snickers where Sai simply stands cold and silent. Like a mannequin.

Well, Karin is bent and determined to push life into this mannequin.

And the fact that he actually responds when she tips her chin up to kiss his cheek makes her think that maybe, she has succeeded.


	8. GaaYugi: Don't Like Crowds

**Title**: Don't Like Crowds**  
Characters/Pairing**: GaaYugi**  
Author's Note**: I've never thought about doing this pairing before, but it was requested, and I figured I needed the exercise. I hope you all like it.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **sandydragon**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"So, the young Kazekage doesn't wish to bask in the probably false adulation of his subjects?" It's the irony in the voice, rather than the thick, exotic accent that makes Gaara turn around.

The emissary from Kumo sent as an observer is a young woman with eyes that spark with wry and occasionally bitter wit.

Gaara nods in respect (He's going to have to get used to that). "I don't like crowds," he admits.

She shrugs, inscrutable, catlike. "Neither do I."

After a moment of silence, she looks at him and asks, "You want to go sit on the roof?"


	9. SasoMatsu: Pretty Puppet

**Title**: Pretty Puppet**  
Characters/Pairing**: SasoMatsu**  
Author's Note**: This is a little twisted but (with one exception) I can't help but think that any pairing with Sasori is going to be a bit twisted.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

What a pretty puppet, Sasori thinks critically.

He does not know her name and that is fitting. She claimed to be from Suna but he doubts she was by birth; her skin is too fair and tender; she does not resemble the Akasuna, who would have skin like that.

It's her own hair on her now; Sasori always salvages the hair of those he turns into puppets, if possible. He runs a hand through, to make sure it's secure.

Black glass eyes stare up at him, huge and round.

Pretty puppet. Pity wood has robbed her of her flesh's spirit.


	10. ShikaTema: After Battle

**Title**: After Battle**  
Characters/Pairing**: ShikaTema**  
Author's Note**: One of my favorite pairings. I hope you all enjoy it.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

He doesn't think he's loved her any more than when she's brought to the brink of death. Maybe that's an ill-starred thought but Shikamaru's a shinobi and he finds beauty in strange places.

"I guess we wait for help." Temari's voice is soft instead of possessing its usual strength; both rest against a huge tree trunk, shoulder to shoulder, knees in the dirt. Blood smears her cheek like paint.

Shikamaru nods. "Yeah. They should get here soon."

Temari smiles, and he has never loved her more, nor thought she's looked more beautiful when, for once, Temari is utterly at peace.


	11. IzuMito: Lovely Voice

**Title**: Lovely Voice  
**Characters/Pairing**: IzuMito (Izuna x Mito)  
**Author's Note**: This is a bit AU, since it has Izuna living after Madara's left Konoha.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Izuna-san?"

Though he can't see, Uchiha Izuna still possesses keen hearing, and his sightless face swings towards the lovely voice he hears. Near the doorway, he thinks.

It is a woman from Uzushio, he decides, from her crooning accent.

"Yes?"

"My name is Uzumaki Mito. I'm coming from my husband—the Hokage—extending the hand of assistance to you, since your brother has left us."

Izuna winces at the mention of that, and nods to Mito, extending a hand for her to help him up.

Her skin is warm, and not soft, but firm and callused.

"I'd… like that, Mito-dono."


	12. ItaHana: Conversion to Dog Lover

**Title**: Conversion to Dog Lover  
**Characters/Pairing**: ItaHana  
**Author's Note**: This obviously takes place before the Uchiha Massacre.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Itachi doesn't really like dogs. And he's not a cat lover either. He prefers birds. Preferably, crows.

And, for the record, he especially dislikes big, slobbering dogs.

But big dogs certainly love him.

He's bowled over on his back while the big gray dogs all swarm him, dripping saliva on his shirt. Itachi wonders if now will be the end.

"Haimaru! Get off him!"

A tall Inuzuka girl with wide black eyes drags the dogs off Itachi, and holds out a hand, grinning ruefully. "Sorry about them. They're _very_ affectionate."

Itachi decides that maybe he can stand dogs after all.


	13. KakaSaku: Make Do

**Title**: Make Do  
**Characters/Pairing**: KakaSaku, past KakaRin  
**Author's Note**: As ever, requests are open, but please limit yourself to _one_ request per review.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Long ago, Kakashi decided to swear off women. The day came when Rin died, eyes full of pain. She was just sixteen, but she was dying. She was just sixteen, but she was dead.

It's hard to see any woman without seeing her.

In Sakura, Kakashi sees a highly imperfect reflection of Rin.

Rin was far sweeter than Sakura can ever be. Far gentler, far kinder. All around, a better person.

But Kakashi wasn't looking for a carbon copy of Rin. He doesn't think he can _stand_ a carbon copy of Rin.

Sakura will do.

Sakura will more than suffice.


	14. MadaTema: No Time for That

**Title**: No Time for That**  
Characters/Pairing**: MadaTema**  
Author's Note**: I don't usually think of pairing Madara with any of the youngest girls. I'll stomach a lot where pairings are concerned, but the age difference between them is just such that it's not something I'll easily put up with. However, MadaTema was requested and somehow, it started to appeal to me. This is a place for weird things, so I might as well write it. Finally, Madara is a _dirty_ old man.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **Madara's Crystal**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It's easy enough to conjure a henge that no nin will detect and visit Suna. Madara hasn't been in Suna for a while, and he admits he's missed the sun—Konoha always had cloud cover over the sun.

There are other things he missed, too.

Sights like that girl across the street, in particular. Sun-gold hair no doubt lightened by the sun. Golden skin. Bold green eyes. A strong, proud bearing.

Sadly, Madara hasn't the time for sight-seeing, and plotting is more important.

But Konoha doesn't produce women like that, actual warrior women.

_If I were about fifty years younger…_


	15. ShikakuYoshi: So Glad to See You

**Title**: So Glad to See You**  
Characters/Pairing**: Shikaku x Yoshino**  
Author's Note**: This is set during the Third Great War. And word to the wise for anyone with future requests, I don't break up this pairing. Ever.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **BundleofContradictions**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

He sees the tears on her face before he sees her, and though Shikaku is normally known as a somewhat apathetic man, the first thing out of his mouth is, "What's wrong, Yoshino?"

Immediately, proud Yoshino starts wiping tears from her face, furious that he's caught her weeping. Dust from the road clogs in her tears.

Many women, and even some men too are sporting the same expression, as the bedraggled survivors of the latest battle against the Sand make their way back into the outpost.

"Nothing," Yoshino mutters with a cracked voice. "I'm just glad you're alright, is all."


	16. SaruChiyo: An Enemy's Chivalry

**Title**: An Enemy's Chivalry**  
Characters/Pairing**: Sarutobi x Chiyo**  
Author's Note**: This is set during the First Great War, as I arrange my timelines.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

She's far paler than what Hiruzen expects for a Suna nin, but redheads tend to be pale and this one is no exception. She raises an eyebrow.

"What do you want, Leaf nin?" The young woman's voice is challenging, dark eyes coolly appraising.

Hiruzen feels his face color. "You erm… dropped this, during the battle." He holds out a delicately carved sandalwood scroll canister.

Dark brown eyes widen, surprised, as the woman at the campfire lets a pale hand snatch the canister from him. "…Thank you?" She's unused to chivalry.

"Sure. Sarutobi Hiruzen."

Her lips twist mockingly. "Akasuna no Chiyo."


	17. DanTsu: First and Last

**Title**: First and Last**  
Characters/Pairing**: Dan x Tsunade**  
Author's Note**: I feel like almost every canon pairing in Naruto has at least one of the partners dead.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

They say that the first love isn't real, and whoever 'they' are, Tsunade wants to hit them.

They say you never forget your first. Tsunade agrees wholeheartedly.

Truth be told, Tsunade will never forget her 'first', and she knows that her first love will be her last. When she thinks of love, Dan's light blue eyes, sometimes humorous, sometimes serious but always kind will be the first thing to come to her mind. His hands, second. His voice, third. Her body still aches, visibly, and it aches for him.

With the heart cut off mid-sentence, how can it be otherwise?


	18. ShuNibi: I Could Do Better

**Title**: I Could Do Better  
**Characters/Pairing**: Shukaku x Nibi  
**Author's Note**: Okay, really bizarre, I know, but it was requested, so here you go.  
**Dedication**: Dedicated to **sandydragon**.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

In the Gedo Mazo, the Nibi decides that she's going to have a long nap. She hasn't had one in a while and God knows her host kept truly bizarre hours.

She thinks she's going to sleep, until…

"**Long time, no see."**

Great, him again.

The Nibi curses herself, knowing that she should have known the Shukaku would be here. **"Leave me alone."**

The Shukaku has the gall to be offended. **"Well, isn't **_**this**_**charming treatment?" **Needling the point home, he adds, **"You weren't always this cold."**

"**Yes, well..."** The Nibi pauses **"…I decided I could do better than you."**


	19. KakaKure: Watching Her

**Title**: Watching Her  
**Characters/Pairing**: KakaKure  
**Author's Note**: Requests are open (remember, only one at a time) and feedback is always appreciated.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

She's broken now, as thoroughly broken as one of her genjutsus after it fails. Shattered, like the back of a glass camel thrown to the floor.

Kakashi watches Kurenai like one watches a cobra rearing up to strike, except that she is in her grief harmless in a way that a cobra can never be.

He watches as her belly swells and her face, always pale, grows wan in proportion, as though the child growing inside is sucking her vitality from her.

Kakashi watches her for nearly a year before he bothers to ask himself _Why?_

There is no answer.


	20. OroAnko: How Much She's Grown

**Title**: How Much She's Grown**  
Characters/Pairing**: OroAnko**  
Author's Note**: Here you guys go.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **NinjaSheik**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Her hands still twist around the kunai when she thinks of him, eyes narrowed, back tense.

Orochimaru, as a sensei, never knew how far was far enough and ingrained in Anko a lack of that sense as well. Now, when the news comes of his activities, her body grows tense and hard at the muscles and her eyes start to gleam.

Anko grits her teeth tightly, summoning blood as she thinks of how the next meeting will go.

Blood and gore spilled on the ground. A chance to grant her catharsis, and her sensei will see how much she's _grown_.


	21. ShiYuu: Always Older Women

**Title**: Always Older Women**  
Characters/Pairing**: ShiYuu (Shisui x Yugao), Itachi, Hayate**  
Author's Note**: Not much to report here.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **LonelyAura**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"It's always older women, isn't it?" Itachi drinks out of his cup calmly as he watches his cousin eye the girl with purple hair dancing with her sickly partner across the grass. "First Shizune-san when you met her in Kusa, and now this girl?"

"She's not that much older," Shisui says defensively. "Just two years—she's seventeen. And Shizune wasn't that much older than me; she's younger than this girl."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"…Yes…"

Itachi raises an eyebrow.

"…I'm gonna," Shisui mumbles.

As Itachi watches his cousin sweep the tall girl away from her dance partner, he smiles.


	22. KibaIno: Perfume and Fishnets

**Title**: Perfume and Fishnets**  
Characters/Pairing**: KibaIno**  
Author's Note**: Hope you all like it.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **AsWeAllFallDown.  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kiba prides himself on his exceptionally keen sense of smell. In a shinobi it's considered a huge asset to be able to smell the enemy coming from a mile away and to plan accordingly; that's probably why so many squads out on missions want an Inuzuka with them.

Lately, it hasn't been enemy nin or bandits Kiba's been smelling from a mile away.

Lately, it's been Ino's perfume Kiba's been smelling from a mile away.

And it's not like that's a bad thing.

Ino's perfume smells _really_ good, and the new fishnets she's been wearing lately aren't that bad either.


	23. KimiAnko: Glass in Hand

**Title**: Glass in Hand**  
Characters/Pairing**: KimiAnko**  
Author's Note**: Okay, here's another one that was awkward to write, but I did the best I could. Also, this is an AU where Kimimaro is captured rather than killed.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **sandydragon**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Anko stares at the _pathetic_ boy in the dank cell. Body half-broken and chakra sealed, he shoots a baleful glare at her.

Sickening. Any creature of Orochimaru's ought to be _sniveling_.

"I take it you are my jailor." He is frigidly polite.

Anko matches glares.

He raises a hand in mockery of the offer to shake. "Pleased to meet you."

Anko looks at his hand, at glass embedded too deep in the palm to be pried loose with his own hands. No medic will treat it.

She sighs. "I'll get that out."

Kimimaro betrays a flash of gratefulness, despite himself.


	24. ChojuHaku: Straw Target

**Title**: Straw Target**  
Characters/Pairing**: Chojuro x Haku**  
Author's Note**: To **Lonely Aura**: When you said "one of the more feminine characters" Chojuro was the only one I could think of, honest. And mind all of you, in accommodation for my "Haku is a girl theory", Haku is female here as she is in any of my works. Also, this is a little weird; hey, it's me.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **Lonely Aura**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

When he's seven years old and trying to hit a straw target with kunai alone on a training ground, that's when he meets her.

The older girl pops up behind Chojuro and smiles kindly. Seeing her wide, warm brown eyes, Chojuro blushes heavily and doesn't protest when she takes the kunai from his hand. Gracefully, she arcs her arm and the kunai hits the middle of the Bull's-eye. She's the one who shows him how to hold a kunai properly.

Years later, he sees her on a wanted poster alongside Momochi Zabuza.

Chojuro wishes he'd asked her home to dinner.


	25. ItaAnko: No One Wants to Know

**Title**: No One Wants to Know**  
Characters/Pairing**: ItaAnko, voyeuristic Shisui**  
Author's Note**: Complete and utter crack (Madness? This! Is! SPARTA!).**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It's common knowledge around the village that Mitarashi Anko is ten kinds of crazy. It's common knowledge around the village that Uchiha Itachi isn't much better, the only difference being that he's a bit more docile.

When these two get together for impromptu "training sessions", no one really pays that much attention because, to a man, none of them want to know.

Well, Shisui knows. And he's not talking.

He does, however spy on his cousin and the kunoichi's "training sessions". Just to make sure nothing happens.

(Or maybe he's watching to see if something _does_ happen. We'll never know.)


	26. KakaTsu: Lost His Mind

**Title**: Lost His Mind**  
Characters/Pairing**: KakaTsu**  
Author's Note**: Not much to report here. Feedback is, as always, appreciated, and remember, only one request per review, and no cheating.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Someone help me; I've officially lost my mind._

That's all Kakashi can think when he starts to notice.

Normally, any man even momentarily attracted to Tsunade finds his eyes drawn to her breasts or her behind, both of which are considerable.

Instead, Kakashi notices different things.

He notices the way she tilts her chin upwards when she smiles. He notices the thin lines around her eyes she tries to hide but can't when she frowns. He notices the slight slur in her voice every morning and how it's gone by noon. Things like that.

Yeah, he's definitely lost his mind.


	27. SaiSaku: Waiting For the Crack

**Title**: Waiting For the Crack**  
Characters/Pairing**: SaiSaku**  
Author's Note**: Not much to say, except drawing a drabblemance from Sai's perspective is a little hard.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **bure**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

He takes to watching her in the quiet moments, because Sai watches _everything_. Even if it wasn't his job he would.

Sai watches Sakura across campfires in evening's when she's tired and silent, staring into the flames. He watches her when they and Naruto are in the ramen bar, and her eating runs to silence. He watches her when training is done and Sakura sits against the post and can only breathe in gasps.

Sai's unsure what he's watching for. But he knows he's waiting for something.

He's waiting for her to crack. He wants to draw her like that.


	28. SasoKaru: Broken Parts

**Title**: Broken Parts**  
Characters/Pairing**: SasoKaru**  
Author's Note**: Not much to say here. Enjoy, everybody.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **LadyDM**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"_Do you want me to help you?" _

_Sasori often finds himself scrubbing his puppets free of blood and gore after battle. Today, she notices, and Karura frowns as she pushes her gold hair from her face, narrowing her eyes against the sun._

As an adult, Sasori doesn't let anyone help him clean his puppets after battle.

It has everything to do with that day. The only thing Sasori can't tell is whether it was because Karura broke one of the shafts, or whether it's something else.

Maybe he doesn't miss having to replace broken parts.

Maybe he _does _miss her.


	29. MinaKushi: Before Him

**Title**: Before Him  
**Characters/Pairing**: MinaKushi  
**Author's Note**: Hi, guys. You know the drill: read, review, and possibly request.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

There's something beautiful about her, even now.

Minato never thought Kushina would die before him. She's the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and an Uzumaki to boot; as such, her vitality is legendary. She ought to live to a ripe old age, not die at twenty.

But the night of their son's birth was not a normal one, and Minato supposes he shouldn't be surprised.

He can feel the Shinigami close its hand over his soul and his eyes start to close

The last thing he sees is the fiery sea of her hair, commingled with blood, before all goes dark.


	30. PeinKon: No Trace of Him

**Title**: No Trace of Him  
**Characters/Pairing**: PeinKon  
**Author's Note**: Not much to say here. I am still accepting requests.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sometimes, Konan tries to find some trace of Yahiko in the face of the Deva Path of Pein.

She feels the face and knows Nagato can feel her hands behind this coat of flesh, because she watches as the Deva Path's eyes close.

No, it isn't Yahiko. Yahiko's eyes were the bluest she has ever seen, like a summer sky without a hint of rain. He could smile so easily, grin, and shout at the slightest impetus.

There's no trace of Yahiko; nothing but a cold corpse being manipulated by an unseen hand.

Konan will just have to make do.


	31. ShiKushi: Hands on Hair

**Title**: Hands on Hair  
**Characters/Pairing**: ShiKushi (Shisui x Kushina) (crush)  
**Author's Note**: The thought of Shisui having a crush on Kushina was suddenly so appealing.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Six months pregnant Kushina isn't the sort of woman to suffer annoyances gladly, especially considering the summer heat is taking its toll, more so than usual. So when she feels a hand tugging on her long scarlet hair, Kushina whirls around, fully intending to bite the offender's head off.

All plans go down the drain when she sees a small, curly-headed child grinning up at her.

"Yes?" she asks, suddenly curious.

He blushes, looking at his feet. "You… have nice hair?"

"…Thank you." By the time Kushina realizes what the heck is going on, Uchiha Shisui has run for it.


	32. DeiKuro: Work in Peace

**Title**: Work in Peace**  
Characters/Pairing**: DeiKuro (Deidara x Kurotsuchi)**  
Author's Note**: This isn't going to be anything sexual; just a bit of an annoying childhood crush like the Shisui x Kushina one.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **Chanvre Vert**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Deidara doesn't know why, but Kurotsuchi won't leave him alone. Wherever he goes it seems like his eight-year-old cousin is already there and no matter how hard he tries he can't shake her.

"Damn it, Kurotsuchi, can't a guy work in peace?"

Kurotsuchi smirks in a way unnatural for a girl her age and settles beside him in the alley. "No, he can't. Not when he's you, anyway."

Deidara groans. He was afraid of that.

Really, the only reason he doesn't send her running is because the Tsuchikage—only a blood relative of Kurotsuchi's—would kill him where he stands.


	33. KankuTen: About Seals

**Title**: About Seals**  
Characters/Pairing**: KankuTen**  
Author's Note**: This takes place at the close of the Sasuke Retrieval arc.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **LadyDM**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It's a little odd, even talking to the teammate and brother of the girl who once came _this_ close to breaking her spine, but Tenten knows life is just strange.

Kankuro's plainly ready to leave Konoha, but his sensei's still clearing it with Tsunade.

Seals: that's how they starts talking.

"The seals you use are different from mine."

The older boy looks up when he hears her, and nods. "Yeah. Suna uses different seals."

Tenten looks to the side awkwardly. "And… Can you show me some of those seals?"

Kankuro frowns for a moment. Then, he smiles slowly. "Yeah, sure."


	34. NaruHina: Tongue Tied

**Title**: Tongue-Tied**  
Characters/Pairing**: NaruHina**  
Author's Note**: I would like to reiterate that I would prefer it if you guys would limit yourself to one request per review. Also, Naruto is an idiot when it comes to girls.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **GirlWaterShaman.  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata-chan, I was wondering. Why do you always pass out when I come near you?"

Hinata blushes. "Well, I umm…" This would be the perfect chance to tell him how she feels, but how is Hinata supposed to do that if she keeps getting tongue-tied?

As it is, Naruto doesn't notice her inner conflict. He _does_, however, notice her sudden flush.

"Hinata-chan, are you getting a fever?"

"Umm… Umm…"

At this point, her teammates cart her away.

"But I…" Hinata stares desperately at them. Shino avoids her gaze and Kiba shrugs.

"Trust us; you weren't making _any_ headway there."


	35. NejiTema: Bask in Anonymity

**Title**: Bask In Anonymity  
**Characters/Pairing**: NejiTema  
**Author's Note**: Not much to say here.  
**Dedication**: Dedicated to **LadyDM.  
****Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Neji remembers a lesson of his father's: _Take note of everything around you and take especial note of that which is unusual._

Well, Temari certainly is unusual.

She smiles that proud, lofty smile to one who speaks to her and continues on her way down the street.

It's unusual to meet one smelling of the wind in Konohagakure; it's even more unusual to meet one who doesn't consider it necessary to greet him when she sees him. Instead, Temari goes on as though she never saw him, though they both know that they did.

Neji can bask in that anonymity.


	36. ItaKon: Too Early

**Title**: Too Early  
**Characters/Pairing**: ItaKon  
**Author's Note**: Again, there isn't a whole lot to say here.  
**Dedication**: Dedicated to **flower**.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"If there is no one left, what will you do?"

It is Itachi who asks that question, though really it could have been Konan asking him as well—it's a valid question to be posed to either one.

Konan does not at first answer, folding together a paper rose to put in her hair—the last one has been ripped. "If there is no one left," she says slowly, "then I cease to exist as I am." Blue eyes sear his face. "So stay."

There's no need to worry. He can't die yet. It's too early, and why leave her?


	37. ShiYugi: What Do You Do?

**Title**: What Do You Do?  
**Characters/Pairing**: ShiYugi (Shisui x Yugito)  
**Author's Note**: Since they're such polar opposites, I can imagine any date between them being insanely awkward.  
**Dedication**: Dedicated to **LonelyAura**.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_This'll be something to tell Itachi_, Shisui decides, perversely triumphant. _Pretty sure she's younger than me; ha, I don't _just_ go for older women._

His "date" is thirteen years old even if she appears older, two years younger than Shisui's fifteen. Her long blonde hair falls down her back and she looks at him almost shyly.

"So…" Shisui trails off "…what do you do?"

"I kill people," Yugito answers shortly, going back to eating sashimi.

"Oh… Well so do I."

She's slightly warmer after this, and Shisui decides this might not be so bad.

It'll be something to tell Itachi.


	38. SaiIno: Found the Paradox

**Title**: Found the Paradox**  
Characters/Pairing**: SaiIno**  
Author's Note**: Please remember, everyone, only one request at a time. To **Chocolate Pencil**: I'll do one of them with the next chapter; if you still want the other two done, drop one at a time in a review.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **Lady DM**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sai thinks he has finally encountered a paradox. He's heard about these all his life and he's always wanted to see one up close so he could see if they're as fascinating as everybody says they are.

Oh yes, it's _every_ bit as fascinating.

The paradox is thus: a girl who is beautiful and ugly at the same time.

He is, of course, talking about Yamanaka Ino.

It all depends on the lighting. Under artificial she's ugly as sin and under natural she's aesthetically perfect. Sai's sure he's not the only one who's noticed.

He'd like to solve this paradox.


	39. SasoTema: Similar and Not

**Title**: Similar and Not**  
Characters/Pairing**: SasoTema**  
Author's Note**: Requests are still open, but please remember, only one at a time.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **Chocolate Pencil**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

She's similar to her mother, and yet she isn't. That's Sasori's first observation; soon he uncovers others.

They are what their situations have made them: Sasori is a thing of wood and Temari is hard-boiled. Sasori has come to his present state by his own hand and the world at large and her family in particular is what has forced Temari to toughen.

She's barely human anymore, and that much they have in common.

Temari's inhumanity is where she differs from her mother. Where she is the same is in that smile, and the way Sasori thins his lips grimly.


	40. ShinoHina: Birthday Present

**Title**: Birthday Present**  
Characters/Pairing**: ShinoHina**  
Author's Note**: I do love ShinoHina; I do, I do, I do.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **Lady DM**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Shino wakes up one morning before dawn and remembers that today is Hinata's birthday.

And he remembers that he hasn't gotten her anything.

Okay, so Hinata won't be all that angry if he doesn't get her anything; she's not that sort of girl. But she always remembers everyone else's birthdays; Shino feels obligated to remember Hinata's, and get her _something, _even if it isn't much.

Chocolate… Chocolate will be good. The last time Shino checked, Hinata likes chocolate, at least if her Hershey bars fetish is anything to go on. Let Kiba snicker all he likes; this proves absolutely nothing.


	41. HashiMito: Words Not Received

**Title**: Words Not Received**  
Characters/Pairings**: HashiMito**  
Author's Note**: Not much to say here. Read, enjoy, review, request.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

When Mito dips her pen in ink and starts to write, she thinks of her recently dead husband.

_Days are cold now—_

She is cold; still young and beautiful, but so cold and so distant.

_We are waiting for spring—_

Mito wonders where her warmth has gone. Hashirama was summer and now, dead, winter is let in.

_It rains too little; I don't like it—_

Home is where she wants to go more than anywhere else, but Konoha won't allow it.

_Miss you terribly—_

She rubs her aching fingers against the skirt of her kimono, trying to find warmth.

_Goodbye—_


	42. GaaHina: Rearrangements Are Not Needed

**Title**: Rearrangements Are Not Necessary**  
Characters/Pairing**: GaaHina**  
Author's Note**: As much as I like a well-written GaaHina, they're hard to do, aren't they?**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **AlinaLotus**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"I wondered about that."

Hinata turns from the flower arrangements with a yelp to meet the eyes of the young Kazekage. Gaara nods to the flowers and Hinata bows her head to hide her blushing. "Good morning, Kazekage-sama."

Apparently, it just _had_ to be the Hyuuga who hosted the Kazekage during his visit to Konohagakure.

He'd probably thought the Yamanaka were doing the flower arrangements. That may be so but the Hyuuga have been short on cash lately so Hiashi enlisted his elder daughter to handle the flowers.

Hinata starts rearranging the flowers.

"No… That's alright."

Despite herself, she smiles.


	43. DeiKarin: A Better Offer

**Title**: A Better Offer**  
Characters/Pairing**: DeiKarin**  
Author's Note**: Ah, the complete and utter crack. Don't you all love it as much as I do? Also, this is an AU in which Deidara and Karin somehow meet up before Deidara and Sasuke have their blowout.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

She met him in a bar; Karin meets lots of people this way.

She first thinks him to be a woman, but when he opens his mouth Karin knows better.

"Name's Deidara." From his black cloak with red clouds, he's Sasuke's enemy. "You're one of the Uchiha's cronies, right?" How he knows that Karin's not sure.

"Yes." Karin sips the sake she's not old enough for. "Is this the part where we fight?"

"Nope." Deidara grins. "This is the part where I tell you I'm extending a better offer."

"That… sounds intriguing."

At least this one pays attention to her.


	44. GaaTayu: The One Drenched in Blood

**Title**: The One Drenched in Blood**  
Characters/Pairing**: GaaTayu**  
Author's Note**: Once again, utter crack. Consider it a gift to those of you who like this one.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

When Tayuya meets Gaara she is immediately reminded of Orochimaru, but darker and bloodier. Where Orochimaru is a creature of the abyss, Gaara is nothing short of being a force of nature.

All her life, Tayuya has followed the one covered in blood. Gaara is more drenched in blood than anyone Tayuya of the Sound has ever met.

It's a pity Orochimaru's plan involves eventually killing him so as to keep him from becoming a future problem. Until then, Tayuya is content to watch and be fascinated.

It's so very interesting to watch him drink the blood of the dead.


	45. SuiKarin: Belligerent Sexual Tension

**Title**: Belligerent Sexual Tension**  
Characters/Pairing**: SuiKarin**  
Author's Note**: I don't mean to imply that Sakura and Ino were ever a couple in canon; that's just Sasuke being sarcastic/misinterpreting situations.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **Chocolate Pencil**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Why do they always fuss like this?" Juugo asks curiously when Suigetsu and Karin, like clockwork, are at it again. "You would think that it would start to peter out."

Sasuke raises his eyebrows and snorts. Sometimes, he forgets how much of an innocent Juugo is, apart from the bloodthirstiness.

Karin's upgraded to throwing things and Sasuke and Juugo dive to avoid the flying crockery. When they come out from behind the couch, Sasuke looks at his companion in sanity. "Juugo, are you familiar with something called belligerent sexual tension?"

Watching Sakura and Ino has taught him _something_, after all.


	46. ShiHaku: Caught in the Act

**Title**: Caught in the Act**  
Characters/Pairing**: ShiHaku (Shisui x Haku)**  
Author's Note**: As with everything else, I portray Haku to be female; if you don't like it just suck it up. Also, this is a non-massacre AU.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **Lonely Aura**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

She's handing him that glass of sake he wanted and she hides her chakra so well that Shisui doesn't at first figure out that the girl is a kunoichi.

Mizu no Kuni is friendlier than Shisui remembers from the last time he came here, especially if the waitress is anything to go by. She's maybe fifteen with black hair and wide brown eyes, pretty.

Then, he notices her tipping a white powder into his drink.

Politeness is discarded; he grabs her hand roughly. "What do you think you're playing at?"

She only smiles, and lifts the veil on her chakra.


	47. KazeKaru: Things He Remembers

**Title**: Things He Remembers**  
Characters/Pairings**: KazeKaru (Yondaime Kazekage x Karura)**  
Author's Note**: A lot of people don't really like this pairing and I can see why; they wonder how a man could do something like that to his wife, and I can see why. However, even though I'm a bit ambivalent myself it's fascinating to explore.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **Lady DM**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

No one could ever guess it by looking at him and his rock-hard countenance, but the Kazekage does think of his late wife on occasion.

For the most part the only way the Kazekage can remember Karura is with her screaming or that harsh scowl that had marred her mouth when she had learned of what was to be done to her and their then unborn son. What he remembers apart from that is simple:

A smile. Gold hair flashing under sunlight. Eyes like green forests that have no place in the desert.

He wishes that was easier to remember.


	48. HayaYuu: No Hurry

**Title**: No Hurry**  
Characters/Pairing**: HayaYuu**  
Author's Note**: I do love HayaYuu; I wish it didn't have to end the way it did.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sometime, even quiet, serious, subdued Uzuki Yugao seems too energetic for Hayate. When she can go running somewhere he has to walk, pretending to be doing so at his leisure and smiling through the unbearable pain in his chest. Never would he show pain in front of her.

But eventually, Yugao slows her pace instead of necessitating that Hayate speed his up. He doesn't ask and she doesn't supply a reason; she doesn't need to.

"Same place as last night—The Shack, in District Eight?" The Shack is a restaurant run by former shinobi.

"Certainly."

There's no hurry at all.


	49. MinaMiko: With Those Eyes

**Title**: With Those Eyes**  
Characters/Pairing**: MinaMiko (Minato x Mikoto)**  
Author's Note**: Hello. This is your friendly neighborhood author speaking, telling you to… Well, umm… whatever. I don't really know what I want to say to you, now excuse me while I go back and hide beneath my rock until it's all over.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

He sees that pale, heart-shaped face and the now all-too-familiar sharp feeling comes to Minato's stomach.

Uchiha Mikoto is a distant queen with a beatific smile and an absent kindness. She is all sharp edges underneath that softness and he knows it.

With that smile, with those eyes like drowning pools, this woman has slain legions of men, cut through them like air. Minato knows this, but he still can't look away.

The power of an Uchiha man is brutality, war and flame.

The power of an Uchiha woman is much more subtle than that, and all the more deadly.


	50. ChozaKushi: Doesn't Stop Watching

**Title**: Doesn't Stop Watching**  
Characters/Pairing**: ChozaKushi**  
Author's Note**: Not much to say here.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

There are two women in Konoha that almost every man ends up crushing on at least once in their life: Uchiha Mikoto and Uzumaki Kushina. Though she's six years younger than him, Choza ends up gravitating to Kushina.

He doesn't know why—she's not his type, too loud, too violent, too inhuman. This is what most men notice after about a month of following Kushina with her eyes, but Choza doesn't stop even after he notices.

Shikaku calls him a fool; he can see these things clearly even if he's attached to a violent woman himself.

Choza doesn't stop watching.


	51. YahiKon: I Didn't Know

**Title**: I Didn't Know**  
Characters/Pairing**: YahiKon (Yahiko x Konan)**  
Author's Note**: I am returning to the angst with this chapter. Whether that pattern holds remains to be seen.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"I thought we said we'd never reach their level," Konan murmurs beside him, and Yahiko can't answer. He's too busy chocking down nausea to do so.

The bodies in front of him, shrouded by black cloaks, are too small to be adults. Konan knows what they are as well as Yahiko does, and they are both choking on their grief and their horror.

This shouldn't be—should never have been.

"I didn't know." His voice rises. "I didn't know."

Yahiko protests over and over and over again, and it's only Konan's arms around his chest that persuades him to stop.


	52. JirTsu: Nice to Know You Care

**Title**: Nice To Know You Care**  
Characters/Pairing**: JirTsu**  
Author's Note**: Okay, the angst didn't hold.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Twist me around, over and over again," Jiraiya proclaims, creased with anger. "The Hell's the matter with you, Tsunade?"

Tsunade rolls her eyes and looks away, returning to her drink. She has no time for this, and if Jiraiya can't see that then so bad, so long.

"Jiraiya, if you don't go away—"

"No, Tsunade, I am _not_ going away. What makes you think I'm going away until you come with me?"

What an annoying man. What an utterly, completely, absolutely _intolerable _man.

It feels nice to have him worry about her, though. _Nice to know you care, numbskull._


	53. ShikaHina: The Ideal Woman

**Title**: The Ideal Woman**  
Characters/Pairing**: ShikaHina**  
Author's Note**: If you think about it, Hinata really does fit Shikamaru's mould of the perfect woman—pretty, quiet and she doesn't nag.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It's two months after the wedding that Hinata finally finds out why Shikamaru agreed to all this.

The proposed match between the Nara and Hyuuga clans was brought up by Hiashi and Hinata saw no real reason to object—at twenty-two she likes to think that she's finally gotten over her Naruto obsession. What surprised her was Shikamaru's acquiescence.

He's shown no interest in ever marrying; frankly, he's never shown interest in a woman.

Hinata works up the courage to ask Shikamaru, and he looks at her and shrugs. "Guess it's because from where I'm standing, you're the ideal woman."


	54. KakaShiz: This Is An Accomplishment?

**Title**: This Is An Accomplishment?**  
Characters/Pairing**: KakaShiz**  
Author's Note**: No more angst here.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Guess what." She is pale, pretty and fascinating; perhaps this is why Kakashi talks to her at all.

Shizune looks up and smiles her thin smile, encouragement. "I think I have finally gotten to the point that I don't need to go to the hospital after every fight."

She rolls her eyes. "And this is an accomplishment?"

"Oh, I don't know." Kakashi's tone is casual. "Means I see you less often, so it might not be that much of a good thing."

Shizune promptly tells him what she thinks of that, and Kakashi doesn't know whether it's erotic or terrifying.


	55. KankuSaku: My Pretty Nurse

**Title**: My Pretty Nurse**  
Characters/Pairing**: KankuSaku**  
Author's Note**: Hello again.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Temari scoffs because Kankuro's never shown any interest in girls before and says the poison must have damaged his brain. _Foreigner_, she says. _A little twit even if she is a good medic._ Her standards are as exacting as ever.

Kankuro shrugs.

Haruno Sakura has grown into a pretty girl—_My pretty nurse,_ Kankuro muses whimsically with a quirk of a smile, still drawing new designs for puppets. Really, she's not bad-looking at all, even if she's nothing on the scale of, say, his sister. Pretty but not beautiful; not bad at all.

Kankuro's discovered a new love for pink.


	56. AoMei: Intolerable Tardiness

**Title**: Intolerable Tardiness**  
Characters/Pairing**: AoMei**  
Author's Note**: Somebody go tell **sinemoras09** that now there is more than one author that likes this pairing.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Mei smiles and runs her fingers over the letter. Her assistant clears out of the office—the chunin knows when her mistress would rather be left alone.

_So Ao bothers to write to me at last,_ the Mizukage muses, tucking the letter away. That irritating man and his tardiness and his tendency to make comments about her age.

Still, it's nice to know he's alright—the missing nin haven't done him any harm.

_Still, such tardiness can not be tolerated by the Mizukage. _Mei smiles as she thinks of methods of punishment. This could be a great deal of fun.


	57. NejiTen: Glad You're Sane

**Title**: Happy You're Sane**  
Characters/Pairing**: NejiTen**  
Author's Note**: This was requested from _two_ people close together; don't think I've had that happen before.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **Lady DM **and **selena836**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"We are the only sane ones here," Tenten remarks, and Neji nods and sighs.

Lee and Gai are doing push-ups again—five hundred and fifty two, to be exact. No explanations are required.

Neji looks at Tenten and she smiles wearily. She looks rather pretty when she does that, actually.

"Tenten, words can't describe how happy I am that you're sane." Neji honestly can't think of anything else to say at a time like this.

She rests her head on his shoulder and rubs her forehead. "The feeling is mutual, I assure you."

Lee and Gai continue on their push-ups.


	58. KankuIno: Ditch the Face Paint

**Title**: Ditch the Face Paint**  
Characters/Pairing**: KankuIno**  
Author's Note**: I'll admit it: this was hard to write.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **AlinaLotus**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Okay, Ino will admit it: she has a thing for the face paint. The fact that there's someone walking around who isn't afraid to be seen in public wearing face paint (Kankuro insists it's war paint and Ino rolls her eyes) impresses her.

Maybe it's a Suna thing. Kankuro said that a lot of puppeteers wore face paint (_war_ paint) and that it's a mark of their being a full puppeteer. Here in Konoha someone would be mocked mercilessly for painting up their face.

Ino still says he looks a lot better without it. Kankuro's reaction to this is… mixed.


	59. MinaTsu: Annoying Mom

**Title**: Annoying Mom**  
Characters/Pairing**: MinaTsu**  
Author's Note**: This is also an AU in which Naruto is not the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki—that's still Kushina in this scenario**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto is well aware that he has a fair amount to fear from his mother—even if Dad hadn't warned him not to make her mad he would know.

His mother is renowned as one of Konoha's best-looking women and one of the fiercest too. No one likes to face her when she's angry and a lot don't like to face her when she's content either.

However, even if Naruto is just terrified of Mom too, he can't stand not bothering her.

Like making smacking noises when Mom and Dad kiss. That always gets a reaction out of Tsunade.


	60. NaruKarin: Milk for Movies

**Title**: Milk for Movies**  
Characters/Pairing**: NaruKarin**  
Author's Note**: I have a soft spot for NaruKarin. If you guys do too, I suggest you go to my AU three-chapter story _Tales of the Dawn_. Please tell me what you think if and when you read it.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto doesn't think he's ever really had a "preference" per say when it comes to women, but he supposes he likes the ones with a strong personality, if his former crush on Sakura is anything to go on.

"Thank you." Karin smiles graciously as the glass of milk is passed to her and Naruto flops down on the couch beside her.

"We're probably the only people on Earth who drink milk while watching slasher films," Naruto remarks.

Karin smirks and giggles. "I like milk when I'm laughing at pitiful acting and effects."

She's got a good sense of the macabre.


	61. ItaYuu: A Necklace

**Title**: A Necklace**  
Characters/Pairing**: ItaYuu**  
Author's Note**: Hello to the masses; I am back.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **flower**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Oh, I think I found something for you."

Despite the five year difference in their ages, Itachi and Yugao get along quite well; they must, to have gotten to this point.

With the sort of placid equanimity he's come to expect from her, Yugao puts a small package wrapped in brown paper into Itachi's hand. Brow furrowed, he opens it, and his expression only becomes more perplexed when he sees the contents.

"A necklace?" Itachi asks her, carefully polite but still a little disbelieving.

The older girl shrugs. "I thought it looked like something you'd wear."

She's right, he supposes.


	62. UtaHota: Something to Her

**Title**: Something to Her**  
Characters/Pairings**: UtaHota (Utakata x Hotaru)**  
Author's Note**: Given that the Tsuchigomo Kinjutsu arc was one of the few filler arcs that I actually liked, I do ship this pairing pretty hard.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

As much as he tries not to, Utakata is eventually forced to admit that yes, maybe he does have a soft spot for the young Hotaru, however irritating she may be at times.

Sometimes, sometimes he wishes he was a normal young man when she smiles and sometimes he wishes he had never had the Rokubi sealed inside him when she laughs but there's no way Utakata will be telling her that.

Hotaru chatters and giggles and all-around acts like a child. She's never more enigmatic than when she has her occasional moments of maturity.

There's something to her, evidently.


	63. ItaMei: Even If He's Dead

**Title**: Even If He's Dead**  
Characters/Pairing**: ItaMei**  
Author's Note**: This is a bit of an odd one (Even _I_ hadn't really thought about it) but I'll give it a go.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **Sofsofi**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

He's an entirely different animal from his brother, which Mei doesn't mind—she doesn't care how good-looking men are, they _aren't_ attractive when they're deranged and shouting mad things.

Uchiha Itachi is older, which Mei doesn't mind either, and very polite, which she _certainly _doesn't mind; so someone finally sees fit to treat her with the respect she deserves, what of it?

Mei isn't terribly picky when it comes to men—life's too short for such things and she's seen too many deaths. To her seasoned, battle-stained and weary eyes, Uchiha Itachi is plenty attractive.

Even if he is dead.


	64. KakaRin: Won't Be Fine

**Title**: Won't Be Fine**  
Characters/Pairings**: KakaRin**  
Author's Note**: Just as a reminder: _one _request per review.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **narutofan**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"It's going to be fine; it _will _be fine."

Kakashi can't believe that, and he can't believe Rin does either.

Body pumped full of antibiotics thanks to the new eye, burnt-out and worn, he can barely rise from his bed, the infection ripping through his veins. The only thing that's real is Rin's hand gripping his so tightly, and her voice. She keeps saying "You'll be alright" and "It's going to be fine" over and over

Kakashi might be alright, but he won't be fine.

And she hasn't left. He's just now noticing, but she hasn't left the whole time.


	65. GaaTen: Uncomfortable

**Title**: Uncomfortable**  
Characters/Pairings**: GaaTen**  
Author's Note**: This is set at the close of the Sasuke Retrieval arc in Part One.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **DeucesWild93**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"So you too, huh?"

Tenten has finished visiting Neji in the hospital and spotted a familiar red head through an open door. She stops, staring at the occupant. "What are you in for?"

If Gaara is insulted by the question, he doesn't show it. "Chakra exhaustion," he answers simply.

She nods, uncomfortable. This boy nearly killed Lee just weeks before, but at the same time… "Listen…" She pauses; Gaara stares at her. Tenten shakes her head, grimacing. "Thanks for helping Lee."

It's his turn for discomfort. "…You're welcome."

At that, Tenten doesn't dislike him as much as she used to.


	66. ItaTema: Both Do

**Title**: Both Do**  
Characters/Pairings**: ItaTema**  
Author's Note**: The scenario is, obviously, considering Itachi and Temari never met in canon, AU.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Green eyes narrow as Temari stares down at the man in the hospital bed. It's the fifth night she's been assigned to guard Uchiha Itachi as he sleeps; there is little to do but stare and wait for morning.

He looks tired, and pale, and far older than his years. Temari has a brother like that, and there is some level of pity despite herself.

Morning comes, and a few polite, quiet, exhausted words are passed. Temari can't believe she's talking to a mass murderer, and neither tell the other that they actually look forward to her shifts.

Both do.


	67. NagaKon: God's Angel

**Title**: God's Angel**  
Characters/Pairings**: NagaKon**  
Author****'****s**** Note**: Quiet devotion seems more in character for Konan, I think.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **NoOneXIII**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

God's Angel isn't the sort of angel most people imagine. She has wings, but they are made of paper, and it is paper, not feathers, that flutter to the ground. She does not smile, either.

There is a reason for that. This angel did not start out as an angel, and has never been particularly sinless. However, she is God's right hand. She can not imagine herself anywhere else.

"Nagato, please eat something." Konan's voice is quiet; she doesn't repeat herself when he doesn't answer.

She doesn't see any other life possible, even when there's no life here at all.


	68. ShikaIno: Tyrannical

**Title**: Tyrannical**  
Characters/Pairing**: ShikaIno**  
Author's Note**: Back after a long hiatus.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **Kaze Hanabi**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru catches the sight of fair hair reflecting sunlight and smiles despite himself. Ino's being her normal tyrannical self, though this time injected with a bit of concern.

"Come on, Choji! You can't afford to screw up this technique!"

Choji flounders and Ino scowls, but they keep on like this, and Shikamaru contents himself to watch beneath a tree.

She really is scary when she's like this. Shikamaru can reliably say that Ino reminds him a little too much of his mother at times like this.

But her blue eyes still sparkle, and he wouldn't trade her for someone quieter.


	69. HiaKushi: A Pity

**Title**: A Pity**  
Characters/Pairing**: HiaKushi (Hiashi x Kushina)**  
Author's Note**: Don't have much to say. Requests are still accepted, though with the same restrictions specified earlier.**  
Dedication**: Dedicated to **Gea-Li**.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_It's a pity_, Hiashi thinks upon seeing the obituary. He can imagine how they found her: spread-eagle on her back, that vibrant hair spreading like growing rays of sunlight. Uzumaki Kushina, still beautiful after death. That's how she must have been.

There had long been things suspected about Minato and Kushina, though the absence of any records shows they weren't married. The child they left, Kushina's boy with a shock of blond hair, proves it.

Hiashi counts himself glad that the troubled girl found some happiness before the end.

He just wishes she could be alive to revel in it.


End file.
